


A Shift in Pride

by impostrophe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, But not too futuristic, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Futuristic, M/M, Meteor, Multiple Pov, Mutual Pining, Were-Creatures, hidge, klance, mates and stuff, shallura - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impostrophe/pseuds/impostrophe
Summary: After strange metal pods come shooting down to Earth bringing alien technology with them, five friends will have to balance the shift in dynamics in order to use this technology to save their planet. Will their pride get this best of them, or can they handle the shift?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lance had to physically stop himself with a hand over his mouth when he began to sing the theme to Mission Impossible as he crept around the school grounds, diving behind bushes and rolling on the ground as if he were really Tom Cruise. It was a nice, warm evening, the very reason he was illegally leaving grounds after-hours twinkling in the night sky. The news reports had been talking about a rare once in a lifetime meteor shower for weeks now and if there is one thing Lance loves, it’s something rare and something shiny.

The sound of crunching gravel made Lance once again dive into a nearby bush, holding his breath as he waited for the owner of the steps to pass by so he could continue his mission. Lance raised an eyebrow when he saw the mousy boy from one of his engineering classes, or maybe his math class, he couldn’t remember.

_Wow, nerd boy is actually breaking the rules._ Lance thought, considering for a brief moment whether he should follow the boy to see what he was up to before dismissing the idea to continue his original quest.

After a few more minutes of his spy imitation, Lance finally reached the hill right outside the school grounds where he planned to do some stargazing. When he finally got up the hill, man he really should participate in gym class more, Lance plopped himself down flat on his back, stretching out his limbs in every direction as he got comfortable.

The sky was ablaze in stars and Lance found himself seeking out the constellations he had learned in his astronomy class as he waited to spot the first sign of this rare meteor shower.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he remembered was a high-pitched squeal and a loud crash.

“What the Quiznos?!” Lance yelled, shooting up from his prone position and searching for the source of the sound. Finally, he saw a stream of smoke rise from a location somewhere in the forest ahead of him. Lance started towards the smoke, his curiosity peaking at what could have made that noise. A few minutes later, his questions were answered when he wandered upon a smoking crater in the middle of the forest.

Carefully climbing down the sides of the crater, Lance reached the bottom to see a medium sized metal pod that shone with a metal he had never seen before. Etched into the pod were weird, yet oddly beautiful, runes that wrapped around the entire surface. Lance felt a compelling urge to touch the pod and before he could think about the side effects, such as the fact it may be blazing hot after entering the atmosphere, his hand had already reached out to stroke one of the weird symbols. Suddenly the symbols began to glow a brilliant blue and the sound of gears turning could be heard from inside the pod. Lance jumped back as the symbols began to move and the pod seemed to collapse upon itself until all that was left was a small metal box.

After allowing his heart to calm down from the sudden rush of adrenaline, Lance carefully picked up the box, turning it every which way and noticing the same strange symbols etched into its face. After carefully scrutinizing the box for a few more minutes, Lance groaned and plopped himself down on the slightly warm earth at the bottom of the crater.

“Uh...open sesame?” Lance tried with no reaction from the box, “abracadabra, wingardium leviosa, please open cause I’m running out of ideas?”

When the box still refused to open, Lance, in all his frustrated wisdom, chucked it across the crater. The box made a metallic clunk as it hit the ground before it began to glow and shake. Lance took a step back, his heart starting to beat faster with the familiar rush of adrenaline.

“Now now magical alien box thing...I didn’t mean it okay? No hard feelings?” Lance said, attempting to soothe the now vibrating box. The box seemed to pause, before suddenly shooting toward Lance.

“Not the face, not the face!” Lance squealed in a high-pitched voice, closing his eyes and throwing up his hands to try and protect his face. After a few beats, and still no pain in his arm, Lance cracked open one of his eyes and slowly began to lower his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw metal and he jumped to the side, the metal seeming to follow him. Lance began waving his arms around and moving in a circle, trying to confuse the metal box but he kept seeing it following him.

Tiring out, Lance stopped and put his hand out in front of him in a ‘stop’ motion, hoping that it would stop the metal from following him. That’s when he realized that the reason the metal was following him was because there now existed a decent sized metal armband that traveled from halfway up his forearm, down to his wrist. The armband had the same symbols as the box and pod but now there was a decent sized blue gem in view on his wrist.

“What the heckles?” Lance exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at his new piece of jewelry.

**_Please be aware, the next step in your transformation is not pleasant._** A feminine voice said inside his head.

“Who in the…” Lance suddenly felt fiery, white-hot pain travel up his spine and through his limbs. Lance felt a scream travel up his throat but choked on it as he fell to the ground, curling his lithe body into itself.

_What is happening?! What’s going on?!_ Lance thought, panic and pain causing tears to form in his eyes.

**_You have been chosen to help save your planet. You should be honored._** The feminine voice once again said.

_Honored?_ Lance thought as his eyes began to close and all became black.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hunk didn’t usually break the rules; he was actually quite good at keeping them. An exception was made in this case since his roommate and best friend had decided to leave grounds on one of his weird ‘quests’ and Hunk was quite bored. Therefore, Hunk decided to treat himself to a little illegal snacking in the school’s kitchen. Thanks to Lance always dragging Hunk into his sneaking around the school at all hours of the night, Hunk had memorized the night guards route and times exactly.

When he was sure the guard had passed, Hunk peeked out his dorm room’s door to check if the coast was clear. Once he determined it was safe, he left his room, locking it behind him and proceeded to sneak down the hall towards the school’s kitchen. Hunk imagined that if anyone saw him, they would burst out laughing; a six-foot-one-inch, three-hundred-something-pound teenager attempting to tiptoe through the darkened halls would sure be a sight to see. Finally, after many stop and go's, Hunk made it to the back door of the kitchens.

Using the trick he learned from Lance, delinquent that he is, he jimmied the lock and swung the door open; making sure it was securely shut before him. Once he was sure that he was alone in the kitchen, Hunk proceeded to gather the ingredients for his next masterpiece. After piling all the ingredients on the counter, Hunk cracked his neck and hands before proceeding to make his midnight snack.

Hunk whistled to himself as he whipped the eggs, diced the vegetables, and added the perfect amount of spices to what was sure to be his best omelet ever. His stomach growled on cue as he deposited the omelet on a plate, garnishing it with a parsley leaf. Hunk fetched a fork and made his way towards the dimly lit dining room, plopping himself on one of the large cushioned chairs facing the fireplace. Hunk reached for the remote next to him on a side table and used it to turn the fireplace on low. Even though the room was quite comfortable temperature wise, Hunk liked the ambient atmosphere the flickering flames gave off.

To say Hunk ate the omelet would not have been an accurate description, instead, he inhaled the omelet, barely pausing to chew or breathe. When his plate was empty, Hunk leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh, folded his hands over his extended belly and closed his eyes in contentment. After a few minutes of sitting in a relaxed, food coma state, Hunk stood up and stretched, ready to deposit his dishes into the dish room. As he turned around he heard a high-pitched whistle pierce through the air. Jumping, he turned back around in time to see a large metal pod burst through the chimney and into the fireplace, extinguishing the flames that had already begun to flicker out.

“Uh…..what?” Hunk said confused, cocking his head as he moved closer towards the mysterious metal object. He analyzed its structure and the material it was made of and determined that it was nothing that he has ever seen before, and he’d worked with many metal objects. Once he got a little closer, he noticed strange symbols etched into the pod, some form of ancient script he had never seen.

He felt and urge to touch the strange pod, but not wanting to get burnt in case it was still hot from the fireplace, he poked it gingerly with one finger. Suddenly, the symbols began to radiate a golden yellow glow and the pod began to clank with the sound of machinery working from the inside.

“Woah…” Hunk said as the pod began to collapse upon itself until all that was left was a small box with the same mysterious script etched on the side. Carefully, Hunk picked up the box, holding it gingerly in his massive hands. He stroked the script along the side and the box began to glow the same golden color as before. Suddenly, the box seemed to shift and grasp onto Hunks arm.

Hunk, wide-eyed and a little freaked out at this point, began furiously shaking the arm that the metal box had attached itself to. When that action didn’t seem to work out in his favor, he began attempting to pry the box off, proceeding to get pinched and prodded as his actions got in the way of the box crawling across his arm. Finally, with a groan of defeat, Hunk just sat down in the cozy chair and let the box do whatever it was trying to do.

When a few seconds went by, he noticed that the box was now, in fact, an armband that stretched from the middle of his forearm to his wrist where a brilliant yellow gem rested.

“Well, this is cool and all but what the heck is this?” Hunk said, talking to himself, that is until he received a reply.

**_You are about to go through the transformation process. Do not worry young one, it will be over soon. I apologize, but this will be unpleasant._ ** The voice had a pleasant female lilt to it, conveying a gentle kindness.

“What do you mean by ‘not so…” Hunk was cut off by a searing white-hot pain traveling down his body. Hunk’s body convulsed as the pain made its way throughout towards his limbs, somehow winding up sprawled on the floor by the ruined fireplace. Hunk could barely breathe for the pain as he continued to convulse. Finally, the pain got to be too much and Hunk let the pain take him into darkness.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Keith rubbed his eyes with a sigh, the words on the pages blurring through his tired eyes. It was probably a bad idea to stay up for as long as he had, but he needed to find his step-brother, he needed to find Shiro. While his teachers at The Garrison’s School of Military Science and Tactics had shown sympathy for his so called ‘loss’, they gave him no answers as to how his step-brother could suddenly go Missing in Action. That is why he went AWOL. The Garrison doesn’t take kindly to thieves, especially thieves who steal top secret information, and Keith wasn’t going to stick around to see what punishment they would bestow upon him.

After getting said files, Keith had taken his old turbo bike out into the forest and found an abandoned cabin to hole up in until he could find where his step-brother was and go rescue him from his kidnappers. It had been a couple of months since he left The Garrison and he was still no closer to finding his step-brother than when he started.

With a growling scream, Keith swiped an arm across his small writing desk, sending papers flying everywhere. Laying his head against the wood of the desk, he fought the urge to shed tears of frustration, telling himself that somewhere in these papers he will find the answers he’s been looking for. Giving himself a moment to breathe, he then proceeded to gather the fallen papers, arranging them in their proper order before scouring the pages for what must be the hundredth time.

For the next couple hours, he meticulously combed through the sheets. Just as he was about to reach the last few pages, he realized that two of them were stuck together and carefully pried them apart. At the top of the second page were the words ‘Mission: Voltron.’ Keith straightened up in his seat, excited because he hadn’t read through this page yet. Just as he was about to start reading, a loud, high-pitched whistle sounded behind him, followed by the sound of metal crashing into the ground.

For a moment, Keith debated ignoring the sound in favor of reading this new page that might hold all the answers he was looking for, but after re-reading the first sentence three or four times, Keith decided the noise was an unwanted distraction and needed to be checked out.

Pushing his chair back, Keith threw on his jacket and proceeded outside through the back door and through the forest, tracking the location he heard the noise come from in his memory. Keith smirked sardonically to himself as he remembered that he had aced the tracking portion of his survival class at The Garrison.

When he broke through a thick patch of trees, he suddenly found himself teetering on the edge of a crater still smoking from the impact. After regaining his balance, Keith began his careful descent into the crater, dodging bits of fallen trees and rocks crushed by the impact. When he made it to the bottom, the first thing that caught his eye was a giant metal structure jutting up from the earth. Making his way closer to the metal object, he noticed it was some sort of pod with unknown symbols etched onto its surface.

“Weird…” Keith said, moving closer to the metal object. Dust littered the outside of the pod and Keith reached out a hand to wipe the dust away. As soon as his hand made contact with the pod, the symbols began to glow a luminescent red. Keith attempted to retract his hand but found it stuck on the pod by some unknown force. Grunting with the effort, Keith continued to try and yank his hand away to no avail. Suddenly, the pod began to fold down onto his arm, attaching itself to the skin and forming an unusual metal armband that took up most of his forearm and had a glowing red stone encrusted at the wrist.

“What the hell is this thing?” Keith said, trying to pry and twist the metal armband off of his wrist. Keith went to grab a rock and smash it against the metal of the band but was stopped by a sudden female voice in his head.

**_I wouldn’t do that if I were you, it will make this process a lot harder. Better to just behave and we can continue with your transformation._ **

“I don’t give a shit what you think! Take this damn thing off me now!” Keith growled. Suddenly, he was on fire, his blood felt like hot lava traveling through his veins. He felt his bones begin to break and reform, his skin stinging like something was trying to push through it. His head felt like it was going to explode from the amount of pressure and pain inside it.

**_I told you so._ ** He heard the feminine voice say before he was finally released from the pain and fell into the darkness.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pidge packed up her computers in her tote bag, prepared for her long night of analyzing the meteor showers patterns while simultaneously hacking into the school system via the satellite on top of the West building so that she could gather as much information about her father and brother as she could before she was locked out...again. Once all her equipment was packed up, she made her way out of her private room and down the hallways until she was outside walking the sidewalk heading towards the West building.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and took note of the idiotic boy from her class diving in and out of bushes and whispering some spy movie theme to himself. She resisted laughing when he finally noticed her and dove head first into a bush, choosing to let him believe she hadn’t caught sight of him. Once she had gotten a good enough distance away, she let out a small giggle and shook her head.

It only took a few minutes to reach the building she was looking for. She walked around the outside of the building until she found what she was looking for. Just out of her reach, although who was she kidding everything was out of her reach, was a ladder that was able to be pulled down with a little bit of force. With the help of a metal hand she invented just for this purpose, she was able to pull the ladder down with little effort.

Tucking her bag securely around her shoulder, she ascended the ladder all the way to the top of the building. On the roof stood a giant satellite used to send and receive classified military information.

_Not classified for long._  Pidge thought with a smile as she sat down at the base of the satellite and began unloading her equipment. After carefully setting up her computers, she made herself comfortable, sitting cross-legged on the concrete roof. Once settled, she began the tedious task of hacking into the school’s main system.

_You would think for a military base they would have better security._ Pidge thought, shaking her head at the child’s play that was getting all the information she needed from the school’s system. After a few hours of downloading files and cracking scrypt, Pidge saw a bright light shoot across the sky to the left. Looking up, she saw another one head towards the school’s cafeteria. Then, a few minutes later, one shot towards the forest about twenty miles outside the school.

_Weird...I wonder what’s going on._ Pidge thought, standing up to get a better look at the area around her. Suddenly, another bright light, this time closer, starts coming towards her at alarming speeds. Right as it’s close enough for Pidge to get a glimpse at the metal object flying towards her, it begins to slow down. It lands gracefully in front of her and right as it comes to a stop, it begins to tilt in her direction until suddenly she finds herself under a large metal pod.

Grunting with the effort, Pidge begins to push the metal pod off of her, but before she is able to get it completely off her it begins to glow a beautiful forest green, illuminating unusual scripture that had been etched in its body. The pod begins to vibrate, the metal twisting and turning around her arm while her hand is still attached to the pod. The green glow seems to get even brighter as the metal seems to finish forming into a beautiful metal armband etched with the same symbols as the pod and ending at the wrist with a stone that glimmered greener than an emerald.

**_...what weird brain waves this one has. I’ve never been attached to a human before! It’s quite interesting and oh my goodness can you hear me now? Excellent! Now while your quaint two hundred and six bones begin breaking and reforming and your body becomes stronger while taking a new form, it would be wise if you went ahead and laid down because from what I hear it’s quite a painful process but I wouldn’t know how a human would react. I mean...you’re my first one! Hello!_ ** A female voice erupts inside Pidge’s head, giving her an instant headache as she tried to keep up with the excited blabbering.

“Woah...wait who are you? And what is going on? For the first time in a long time, I am quite lost.” Pidge says, confused and worried about the fact she is now talking to a voice inside her head.

**_Oh, don’t you worry, everything will be just fine! But like I said you might want to lay down, I can’t hold it back much longer. This process has a mind of its own you know._ **

Deciding that laying down wouldn’t be a bad option, considering Pidge was now concerned with her mental health and whether the metal pod had struck her in the head and this was all an illusion, she laid herself flat on the roof and closed her eyes. At first, nothing happened and everything was quiet, then a warm heat began traveling through her veins, starting from her spine and working it’s way through her limbs. The pain continued to increase as it moved, causing Pidge to cry out.

**_Oh jeeze. I’m so sorry. I’m just going to let you pass out now, okay?_ ** With the words of the mysterious female echoing in her head, Pidge fell into darkness.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_It’s almost time, the pods have been deployed, you must make your way back to Earth to assemble your pride and save the planet._ ** He had gotten used to the disembodied male voice in his head over the past few days. He knew what was at stake here and that the time to act was now. Still injured from his last battle, Shiro crawled into his personal airship he took from the Galra and began his descent to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! It's finally here! I had planned on updating this story weekly....heh. Sorry you guys. Hope you enjoy anyway!

Chapter Two

_ Holy moly artichockie. I feel like a Class Two Freight Ship barreled me over.  _ Lance thought as he began to awake, his body feeling as if it had been broken and put back together again. Opening his eyes as he attempted to stand up, he immediately noticed something strange. Not only was he lower to the ground than usual after standing up, but everything seemed so much clearer and brighter than he expected for it still being the middle of the night. 

He could see the stars and the moon so much clearer than he thought possible and could pick out each individual leaf on the trees around him. An owl hooted in the distance and Lance found his ears picking up exactly where the owl came from, as well as all the other sounds of animals in the area. Lance went to bring his hand up to rub his eyes, hoping to fix whatever was wrong with them, when he noticed that it wasn’t a hand that greeted him but a sandy-colored paw.

_ WHAT THE FREAKITY FLIP FRACK?  _ Lance thought, looking down to see another paw next to the first.

**_I see you have begun to notice your new form._ ** The same female voice from before said, sounding amused at his reaction.

_ My new form?!  _ Lance shouts, turning his head around to see a sandy-colored body with two back legs and a long tail with a brown tuft of fur at the end.  _ I’m...I’m...I’m... _

**_Yes, you are what the earthlings call a lion. A large feline animal typically located in the continent called Africa._ ** The female said, sounding even more amused as Lance began turning viciously in circles.

_ I’m….I’m...I’m a...I’M A GIRL?  _ Lance shouts at the female, continuing to circle as he tried to process the body he was now in.

**_Yes...that is what you are worried about?_ ** The female said, confusion lacing the voice. Lance collapses on the ground, tired and dizzy from his continuous circling. 

_ Why a girl though? I mean….girl’s are great and all, but I’m a man! Shouldn’t I have a male body?  _ Lance whines, huffing as he rests his large head on his paws.

**_This is not technically YOUR body, it is mine. I am simply letting you borrow it for the time being in order to help you save your world._ ** The female replied, her voice taking on an irritated quality.

_ Oh….so I’m not going to be stuck like this forever?  _ Lance asks with relief.

**_You will be able to change back between your human form and this one at will. But for now, we have a meeting to attend and your silly actions have been wasting our time._ ** With that, Lance began moving without his permission, racing through the trees at astounding speeds and dodging all obstacles with ease. 

_ This is so cool!  _ Lance said, giving a whoop which came out as a roar from his now lion mouth. He could feel the female in his head roll her eyes at his antics as she continued to move them forward.  _ So what should I call you anyway? I’m tired of referring to you as that female voice in my head, makes it seem weirder than it is. _

**_I have been called many names in my time, you can refer to me as whatever you choose._ **

_ I’m going to call you…  _ Lance pauses, thinking about it a moment. They pass by a small pond and he catches a glimpse at himself. One feature standing out more than the rest.  _ Blue. Like your eyes. _

**_So it shall be._ ** Blue says, sounding amused once more.

They continued running through the trees, Lance enjoying the wind blowing over him and the exhilaration of traveling at such high speeds. After a few minutes of traveling, there was a break in the trees and Blue stopped. They were now standing in a large clearing surrounded on all sides by trees, and they weren’t alone. Three other lionesses were also in the clearing, all varying in their shapes and sizes. There was a rather large, burly lioness with golden eyes who seemed to be playing around with a much smaller, petite lioness with bright green eyes. They were chasing after each other and pouncing on each other, the bigger one seeming to take extra care not to hurt the smaller one. 

The last of the lionesses was small and muscular, not as small as the other one but definitely smaller than Lance. She was standing off to the side by herself and pacing back and forth in what could only be an indication of her aggravation. When Lance’s eyes locked on the glowing red eyes of the lioness a strong feeling overtook him and suddenly he was running towards the lioness.

_ Woah woah, what is going on here?  _ Lance said confused as he, unwillingly, began to cozy up to this red-eyed lioness. Without his permission, a deep contented purr came out of his mouth as his giant head nuzzled her much smaller one.

**_Oh, I’ve missed her so much, it has been far too long._ ** Blue said in reply, not really answering Lance’s question as she continued to nuzzle and purr the red-eyed lioness who also seemed to reciprocate the affection.

_ Okay...I’m just going to attempt to ignore this weird amount of lovey-dovey stuff.  _ Lance said, attempting to block out everything going on. Suddenly, both lionesses stopped their cuddling and turned to the center of the clearing, both standing at attention.

In the middle of the clearing stood a gorgeous woman with caramel skin and white-blonde hair that was pulled up in an elegant hairstyle. There seemed to be a regal aura surrounding her as she stood quietly watching the lionesses. Lance noticed something unusual about her, not the weird pinkish purple markings that were on her face, but the fact that her ears were not rounded like his but instead came out to a point.

“Thank you for meeting me here Paladins. My name is Princess Allura of what was formerly known as the planet Altea. My planet was destroyed by a race called the Galra, lead by a cruel Galran named Zarkon. I come to you because I recognize that Earth’s fate might be the same as my home planet and I swore to my father I would not let it happen again.” The woman, Princess Allura, said, her musical voice taking the tone of someone who has been through a great deal of pain. Lance could feel the pain of his lioness travel through him and knew that this planet Altea had been her home too.

“I have given you each a device that contains our greatest weapons. You may have noticed your new forms, these lionesses are part of a team that helped fight the Galra, but in the end, their hosts were not strong enough to win. You were each chosen by your specific lionesses because they not only feel a strong connection to you, but you are also compatible with their soul and heart.” Princess Allura pauses, seeming troubled by a thought before continuing, “You may also have noticed that your lioness feels a strong connection to another lioness in the pride, this is what they call their soul mates. Because of their jobs, it is often difficult for them to handle the stress and mental exertion of battle. Soul mates are what help them to stay together as a unit and be able to survive. They are the other half of your soul, and as such, when choosing you as their Paladins, they chose souls that were compatible with their mate’s host’s souls as well. It may be difficult to understand at first, but in the long run, it will not only help you but help the pride as a unit.”

Lance looked toward the red-eyed lioness and found himself wondering who his ‘mate’ was.  _ I hope she is as beautiful as Princess Allura.  _ Lance thought, giving an appreciative look at the Princess herself. Suddenly he felt a shove in his brain and heard a growl to his side. He looked over and saw the red-eyed lioness giving him what could best be described as ‘the stink eye.’

_ What was that for?  _ Lance complained, rolling his eyes internally. 

**_You are only supposed to look at our mate in that way. No other person should ever catch your attention._ ** Blue said, irritation making her words sound clipped.  **_Now our mate will be upset with us because of you._ **

_ Well, jeeze, I don’t even know this ‘mate’ and they are already getting jealous...cool.  _ Lance said, with a feline smirk in the red-eyed lioness’s direction. He could see the lioness roll her eyes before turning away from him in a huff. Lance shrugged and turned his attention back to the Princess, realizing he had missed a good amount of her speech by this point.

“...that’s why you need to find your King. The Black Paladin will be arriving to Earth shortly. You will be able to recognize him when you seem him. You must find him and then start your training to become the warriors of your Earth.” With that, Princess Allura’s image began to flicker before she disappeared completely.

Before Lance could wonder how the Princess could disappear so suddenly, Blue had already started running back to The Garrison, racing through the trees at the same high speeds as before.

_ Wait! I wanted to see who my mate was! Go back!  _ Lance whined, trying to take back control of his body but to no avail.

**_It is not time. You must head back. Tomorrow is a big day. You will meet them soon._ ** Blue said, still signs of her irritation with him from earlier lacing her voice. The rest of the trip was run in silence, the air thick with tension.

_ I’m sorry, okay? I’m not used to having a mate...I didn’t know that I would hurt them by appreciating someone else’s beauty.  _ Lance said when he couldn’t take the silence anymore. 

**_It is not me you should be apologizing to._ ** Blue said before suddenly coming to a halt. Lance looked around and realized they were right outside The Garrison, the courtyard only a few feet away from them.  **_But I can’t say I won’t enjoy this part._ **

_ What are you…  _ suddenly Lance felt a stiff sort of pain as his body contorted and shifted, bones breaking and reforming until he was standing back in his normal human body. The only issue being that somehow his clothes had disappeared and he was now standing naked outside of his school.

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith awoke with a groan, pain pounding a furious rhythm in his head. Except, instead of his voice displaying his discomfort, it was a more feral animal sound that came out. Suddenly very aware, Keith took the time to analyze his state. It seemed like everything was alright, nothing was hurting besides his head and a little soreness in his limbs. The problem was that after making sure mentally he was all there, he took to making sure physically he was all there. 

When Keith went about the task of checking his body, he didn’t find his normal human limbs, but the limbs of an animal instead. Keith tried to keep calm, analyze things rationally, but his blood was boiling. He let out a scream that came out as a roar instead and started attacking anything he could get his hands, or in this case, his paws on. Trees got shredded by razor sharp claws, the grass got pulled up by the mouth full, and a poor squirrel got chased up the previously ruined tree. 

**_Are you done? We do have a schedule to keep._** The same female voice from before said, sounding exasperated by Keith’s act of fury. Even though Keith was, in fact, not done, his limbs began moving of their own accord, taking him through the trees of the forest at break-neck speeds.

Keith retreated into the back of his head, hating the feeling of not being in control, of not being himself. Before he knew it, his body stopped in a rather large empty clearing. When he realized he had control of his body again he began to pace in a very tight circle, his mind racing to understand what was going on. He briefly noted a small lioness entering the field, followed by a larger lioness that proceeded to interact with the small lion playfully, but he didn’t stop his continuous back and forth movements. 

It wasn’t until he was suddenly being, for lack of a better word, cuddled by another lioness who had entered the field that he suddenly snapped out of his head. 

_ What the fuck? Why is this thing touching me so...intimately?  _ Keith asked, trying to cringe away from the lioness but finding himself not in control of his body, again. Suddenly he was rubbing his body against the lioness and returning the deep purring sound. 

**_Do not talk about our beautiful mate like that. She deserves all of the universe, everything we can give her._ ** The female voice had an irritated but also blissful quality to it that only proceeded to make Keith even angrier.

_ Okay but I don’t want to be molested by some lady friend of the crazy voice in my head okay?  _ Keith grumbled back in reply.

**_I am not a crazy voice in your head. I am Sorrel of the planet Altea and I am a warrior._ ** The voice, Sorrel, replied, definitely angry. 

_ Whatever. You’re a sore in my side is what you are.  _ Before Sorrel could respond, an image flickered into the middle of the clearing, depicting a young woman.

“Thank you for meeting me here Paladins. My name is Princess Allura of what was formerly known as the planet Altea. My planet was destroyed by a race called the Galra, lead by a cruel Galran named Zarkon. I come to you because I recognize that Earth’s fate might be the same as my home planet and I swore to my father I would not let it happen again.” The strange woman began speaking. Keith blocked out her bullshit speech about a mission and duty and mates and what not. He didn’t have time for anything like that. He had to find Shiro. That was his mission.

As Keith was beginning to come up with a plan to get him out of this situation, his body was suddenly filled with rage and, what could possibly be, jealousy. 

_ What?  _ Keith asked as he, out of his own free will, produced a growl deep in his throat.

**_I will murder her. No one is to be looked at like that by our mate. She is ours and ours alone._ ** Keith had to use everything in his power to keep the lioness from lashing out at the image of the woman named Allura. Realizing that the other lioness who had been cozying up to Keith was the reason behind this sudden jealous rage, Keith looked over to see that lioness grinning at him. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the image of this “Princess” to see that she was ending her speech.

“...that’s why you need to find your King. The Black Paladin will be arriving to Earth shortly. You will be able to recognize him when you seem him. You must find him and then start your training to become the warriors of your Earth.” the image of the woman disappeared and Keith found his body once again out of his control as he tore from the clearing and back into the woods. 

The entire run back to his cabin went by in a blur, literally. They were running so fast that Keith couldn’t tell if they were actually heading back or not. To make matters worse, Sorrel was annoying him with a constant stream of irritated babble about her mate and the Princess. With a jolt, Keith came to a stop at the back door of his cabin. 

Without warning, Keith felt a familiar pain to before, but less so, and he was back in his body, except completely naked. 

_ Really? What the hell happened to my clothes Sorrel?  _ Keith asked but did not get a reply back. As Keith entered his cabin and set about finding a pair of clean pants to put on, he found his mind straying to the blue eyed lioness from the clearing. Keith knew there must be a person behind the lioness, just like Keith, and he couldn’t help wondering if they were stuck in the same predicament. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro found himself losing control of his aircraft as they broke through Earth’s atmosphere. The control panel flashed as the engines began failing and as a last ditch effort, Shiro put his destination’s coordinates in and engaged autopilot. He then proceeded to brace himself for impact, making sure he was strapped in tightly. As his ship barreled toward the earth, Shiro’s last thought was of his mission, of Voltron, before everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this rest of this story I want to stick to strictly Lance and Keith POV. Hopefully if there is enough interest I can do a spinoff with Hunk and Pidge. BUT if you guys really want me to continue with all four POV's I can work that in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story! Please comment and let me know what you think or leave a Kudos if you liked it!


End file.
